Osobní přístup
by The Czech Shack
Summary: /0/ Nevillova prázdninová brigáda mu přinese větší výhody, než by čekal.


**Originál: **A Personal Service

**Autor: **Spiral

**Odkaz: **snapeff**7**.quasi-evil**7**.n**7**et/home/endfest2/archive/personalservic**7**e.**7**ht**7**ml (Všechny sedmičky vymažte a zbytek skopírujte do URL řádku. Omlouvám se, ale jinak mi archiv ten odkaz odfiltruje.)

**Překlad:** Sinam Llumi

**Varování:** záliba v luxusních látkách, dámských šatech a pohledných chodidlech :)

* * *

><p><strong>OSOBNÍ PŘÍSTUP<strong>

**.**

Harry a Ron si myslí, že to dělám pro peníze. Hermiona ne. Ona ví, že peníze zdaleka nejsou největším ziskem, který mi z mé práce plyne.

Nejsem chudý – ani zdaleka. Babička v minulosti chytře investovala a účet za hospitalizaci mámy a táty u Svatého Munga vždycky hradí Ministerstvo kouzel. Říkají, že je to to nejmenší, co pro nás můžou udělat.

Takže ne, peníze mi nechybí. Ale když mi babička s _tím_ _svým_ výrazem v očích řekla, že mi na léto sehnala brigádu u jedné z přítelkyň z jejich úterního bridžového kroužku, věděl jsem, že nemá smysl se hádat.

Madam Malkinová – hábity pro každou příležitost. Tak tady pracuju, hned vedle Krucánků a kaňourů v Příčné ulici. Myslím, že někteří kluci by takové zaměstnání asi nevydýchali, ale mně nevadí. Krejčovství jsem si zamiloval hned, jak jsem poprvé vstoupil. Bylo mi jedenáct a přišel jsem si s babičkou koupit školní uniformu. Vzpomínám si, jak jsem civěl na nádherný sametový hábit švestkové barvy, vyšívaný zlatými slunci a stříbrnými měsíci, vystavený ve výloze. Hrozně jsem si na něj chtěl sáhnout, chtěl jsem zjistit, jaké to je, zabořit konečky prstů do hustého vlasu, sledovat vířící plastické vzory.

Toužil jsem po takovém hábitu. Ale copak bych já mohl být někdy hoden takové krásy? Malý Neville Longbottom, tak neschopný, že mě můj vlastní prastrýc musel přizabít, aby ve mně odhalil alespoň jiskřičku magie? Pocházím z jednoho z nejuznávanějších kouzelnických rodů v Británii, ale jsem jen krůček od motáka. Vím, že mé přijetí do Bradavic všichni pokládají za zázrak. I _já_ s nimi souhlasím.

Nicméně má láska ke krásným oděvům začala mnohem dřív, než školní docházka. Byl jsem daleko mladší, když jsem se poprvé vplížil do pokoje své babičky, zatímco ona dole v přízemí hrála s přáteli bridž, abych si vyzkoušel její šaty – ano, a další věci také. Je těžko popsat, co jsem při tom cítil. Cítil jsem se tak nějak .. úplný. Bylo to prostě správné. Pořád ještě je. Hermiona to ví, ačkoliv si nejsem jistý, zda mě chápe. Snaží se. Řekl jsem jí, že o nic nejde, že se jí rozhodně nevloupám do šuplíku s kalhotkami nebo tak. Jen jsem se potřeboval svěřit, někomu, kdo se mi nebude smát ani posmívat, ani mě nepošle za madam Pomfreyovou. Nepotřebuju vyléčit. Potřebuju kašmír a kůži a satén, hedvábí a krajky a samet – a přesně to u madam Malkinové dostávám – s 30% slevou pro personál.

Madam Malkinová neprodává jen hábity. Můžeme našeho zákazníka obléknout od hlavy až k patě, nabídnout mu kabát, klobouk, rukavice, samozřejmě i boty. Když se oblékám do dámských šatů a spodního prádla, cítím se dobře, ale nevzrušuje mě to. Je to pro mě prostě přirozené. Co mě ovšem vzrušuje, je hřejivé, pevné tělo... přejíždět jazykem po všech těch citlivých záhybech a křivkách, cítit napětí a uvolnění svalů, když beru zaoblenou špičku do připravených úst... a jazykem olizuji celou délku překrásného, velkého palce. Lahodný dotek jemné látky na kůži je vždycky vítaný, ale kdykoliv se dívám na dobře stavěná chodidla, je to jako stát na prahu ráje. Ve svém zaměstnání vídám svatého Petra skoro každý týden.

Ten den se vlekl opravdu pomalu. Pokud si vzpomínám, dopoledne přišel jen jeden zákazník, nejspíš proto, že od rána mrholilo a navíc prváci z Bradavic ještě nedostali své dopisy. Byl jsem v obchodě sám. Madam Malkinová odjela na celý den, vybírala někde v Číně štůčky šanžánového hedvábí. Musí to být fantastické, dokázat se jen tak přemístit. Přál bych si to umět. Za měsíc splním věkový limit, abych se mohl pokusit získat povolení, ale vím, že si nemůžu dělat velké naděje. Pro spoustu dalších čarodějek a kouzelníků je to také těžké, a při mé neschopnosti na koštěti se dá předpokládat, že při přemisťování bych nejspíš někde ztratil hlavu. Ale snít si můžu o čem chci. Jsem na to zvyklý.

Takže, byl jsem v obchodě sám a právě jsem něco počítal ve skladu, celkem beze spěchu. Stál jsem na starém rozviklaném žebříku a uvažoval, jestli mám objednat ještě víc sametu v barvě půlnoční modři, když jsem zaslechl zvonek.

'Jsem u vás za minutku,' zavolal jsem.

'Výborně.' Hlasem zrovna tak temným a smyslným, jako luxusní látka, kterou jsem zrovna měřil.

Věděl jsem, komu ten hlas patří. Jak bych ho mohl nepoznat? Pronásledoval mě ve snech i v nočních můrách celých šest let.

Do háje.

Ani jsem se nehnul, v hlavě vzduchoprázdno. Na okamžik jsem zatoužil zůstat tady, pevně se držet starého, ohlazeného dřeva žebříku a zapomenout, kdo čeká v obchodě. A pravděpodobně si už netrpělivě poklepává prsty o pult.

Pomalu a opatrně jsem slezl ze žebříku a pak se zhluboka nadechl.

Na rozdíl od ostatních zákazníků, kteří při čekání okukují zboží, on stál strnule u dveří jako černá socha. Jakmile mě uviděl, ušklíbl se.

'Co _vy_ tady děláte, Longbottome?'

Vždycky vyslovuje mé jméno s pohrdáním, jako by bylo pod jeho úroveň. Dřív, když mě oslovil, vždycky ve mně byla malá dušička. Teď už to není tak zlé, ale pořád cítím divné kolísání energie a trochu se mi zatočí hlava. Hermiona říká, že je to přirozená reakce 'bojovat nebo utéct'. Radila mi, ať si ho představím bez šatů, že mě to uklidní. Nějak jsem jí nedokázal sdělit, že právě takové představy mi to motání hlavy působí.

'No?' Zvedl obočí a mírně naklonil hlavu, jako pokaždé, když mě dusil při vyučování.

'Já – já tady pracuji, pane... o prázdninách.' Samozřejmě, že o prázdninách, Neville, rozzlobil jsem se sám na sebe. Kdy jindy, ty idiote? Nejdřív se rozmysli, než před ním něco vypustíš z pusy.

Obočí pořád čekalo vytažené vzhůru. Vypadal skoro pobaveně, což jsem považoval za dobré znamení. Dokud mi nedošlo, že jestli Draco Malfoy zatím nevěděl, kde trávím prázdniny, pak se to dozví hned, jakmile nastoupíme do školy. Super. To mi ještě chybělo.

'Připravujete se na svoji budoucí kariéru, Longbottome? To je chvályhodné.'

Mizerný sarkastický parchant. Neměl jsem po ruce žádnou odpověď, která by mi nevynesla vyhazov z práce a týdenní školní trest jakmile se vrátím do Bradavic.

'Kde je madam Malkinová?' vyštěkl.

'Na služební cestě, profesore. Mohu vám pomoct já?' snažil jsem se mluvit klidně a obchodně.

'Pochybuji. Očekávám, že mne obslouží někdo, kdo své práci rozumí.' Propaloval mne pohledem a já musel velmi zvolna počítat do tří, než jsem byl schopný mu odpovědět.

'Mrzí mě, že to vidíte takto, pane,' řekl jsem. 'Minulý týden jsem bral míry na nový hábit profesoru Brumbálovi. Na nic si nestěžoval. Ale pokud potřebujete madam Malkinovou, zítra by už měla být zpátky.'

Díval se na mě s důvěrně známým mrzutým výrazem.

Měl jsem co dělat, abych se nerozesmál, i navzdory motýlům, poletujícím v mém břiše. Rozumíte, třikrát týdně mít vyučování s tímhle člověkem a šest let se denně potýkat s Draco Malfoyem, to prostě musí naučit trošce zmijozelského myšlení dokonce i někoho, jako jsem já. Kdyby Snapeovi mé služby nestačily, zatímco profesoru Brumbálovi ano, no... to by byla pro pana ředitele trochu urážka, ne? A dokonce i Crabbe s Goylem by pochopili, že profesor Snape nenávidí nakupování, šatů zejména. Předpokládal jsem, že se mu nebude chtít znovu se vracet na druhý den – vyřídí své nákupy dnes, i kdyby to znamenalo smířit se mnou. Předpokládal jsem správně.

'Potřebuji nové boty,' řekl nakonec. 'Ty černé v okně budou vhodné.'

Chtěl nové boty. Oh bože, děkuji.

'Ano, pane. Velikost 9½, správně?' zeptal jsem se.

Na vteřinu vypadal mírně zděšeně, ale vzápětí se zas hbitě vrátila netečnost.

'Správně, Longbottome. Jakkoliv mne toto slovní spojení udivuje.'

Začal jsem v duchu zase počítat a snažil jsem dojít do skladu, aniž bych se viditelně třásl. Chtěl pár bot a byla moje práce mu je vyzkoušet.

V Gladrags, s těmi jejich trendovými a naleštěnými, ale věčně poloprázdnými regály, nechávají zákazníky, aby se o sebe postarali sami. Prostě si vezmete co se vám líbí do kabinky a když se vám zdá, že vám šaty sedí, koupíte je. Tedy tak jsem to alespoň slyšel. Nikdy jsem tam sám nic nekoupil. Myslím, že ani nevedou moji velikost. Ale tady, u madam Malkinové, prodáváme _Hábity Pro Každou Příležitost_ úplně jinak. Po staru, řekl by někdo – ale my si na svých službách zakládáme. Osobní přístup. Oh, ano.

Našel jsem boty v jeho velikosti. Ve výloze jsme vlastně tenkrát předváděli dvoje černé boty, ale ty druhé měly vysoký podpatek a stříbrné přezky, takže jsem se ani nemusel ptát, které měl na mysli. Jednoduché a praktické, podobné těm, ve kterých přišel.

Když jsem se vrátil do krámu, pořád čekal u dveří, jako by měl sto chutí utéct na ulici.

'Prosím, pane – posaďte se.' Ukázal jsem na záplatované kožené křeslo v koutě. Prkenně si sednul a natáhl dlouhé nohy před sebe.

Dřepnul jsem si k němu a otevřel krabici. Srdce mi tlouklo tak rychle, až jsem měl obavy, že to se mnou švihne.

'Chtěl jste tyto, pane?' zeptal jsem se.

Mírně se předklonil, podíval se a kývnul. A pak sebou najednou... trhnul. Jako bych něco řekl. Pohnul hlavou, jako by ho to, co slyšel, překvapilo, a snažil se zaposlouchat. Přivřel oči a upřeně mne pozoroval. No, lépe řečeno – měl jsem pocit, jako by se díval spíš _do_ mě, než _na_ mě, jako by se mi jeho pohled zavrtal až do mozku. Doslova jako by mohl slyšet mé myšlenky, protože nahlas jsem neřekl ani slovo. Bylo to divné, vážně strašidelné – ještě strašidelnější, než je u něj obvyklé.

Pak se na mě zvláštně pousmál a pohodlně se opřel.

Čekal. Čekal, že mu zuju boty. Oh bože.

Podíval jsem se na jeho nohy a uvědomil jsem si, že to nebude tak snadné. Černé kalhoty, které vždycky nosí, se dole výrazně zužují, proto se nohavice u kotníků zapínají na čtyři malé knoflíčky. Lem kalhot končí těsně nad podpatkem. Nemohl jsem se k botám dostat. Musel bych mu buď vyhrnout, nebo rozepnout nohavici.

'Pane, já -' zaváhal jsem.

'Ano, budete je muset rozepnout, Longbottome,' konstatoval tiše.

Začal jsem s levou nohou, opatrně jsem rozepínal knoflík po knoflíku a pak jsem rozhrnul látku. Bota končila těsně nad kotníkem. Výš jsem zahlédl kousek bledé, jemné kůže. Snažil jsem se na ni nemyslet, ale klepal jsem ještě hůř než tenkrát ráno po tom, co Seamus k nám na pokoj propašoval flašku Dračí starorežné.

Pomohl mi – mírně nadzvedl nohu, abych botu snáze sundal. Odložil jsem ji stranou a zamrkal jsem.

Neměl ponožky.

Okamžik jsem jen zíral na jeho bosé nohy.

Z nějakého důvodu jsem si vždycky myslel, že člověk jako profesor Snape bude mít hubené, kostnaté nohy. Nevím proč. Ale neměl. Jeho nohy byly nádherné. Měl docela dlouhé palce, ale zároveň tak nějak... masité, stejně jako prsty. Kdybych se pořádně zamyslel, pravděpodobně mne to mohlo napadnout. Myslím, že je celkem normální, aby měl člověk podobné prsty na nohou a na rukou.

Každopádně jeho chodidla byla hladká, upravená – žádné chlupy ani vystouplé žíly, nic takového. Evidentně se jim pečlivě věnoval. Nehty byly krátce ostříhané, kůže slabě voněla. Nepáchla, voněla. Nikdy jsem k němu nebyl dost blízko, abych si všimnul. Voněl čistotou, čerstvě jako východní bríza od Severního moře. Vždycky si vůně představuju jako barvy, už od malička. Tohle asi nikomu nebude dávat smysl, ale profesor Snape voněl modře. Ne temnou, těžkou modří půlnočního nebe, jak byste možná čekali, ale světle topasovou, s náznaky žluté.

Začal jsem rozepínat pravou nohavici. Štědrý den, vážně.

Když jsem mu vyzul druhou botu, vzal jsem ty nové, nejdřív levou. Položil jsem mu ji k levé noze. Myslel jsem na to, že se budu muset dotknout jeho nohy, abych mu mohl obout boty. Snažil jsem se uklidnit se, ale nešlo to.

Co mě udivovalo nejvíc byl fakt, že profesor Snape zatím neřekl ani slovo. Předtím byl ke mně zhruba tak sarkastický, jak jsem čekal. Ale teď, když musel cítit, jak se mi klepou ruce a měl krásnou příležitost k jízlivým poznámkám, mlčel. Divné. Přesto jsem cítil, že se na mě upřeně dívá.

Tak strašně jsem tu nohu chtěl pohladit, zjistit, jestli je tak jemná a pevná jak vypadá. Nevím, co mě to popadlo. Merlin mi pomoz, já to zkusil. A byla.

Slyšel jsem, jak se ostře nadechl, když se konečky mých prstů dotkly jeho kůže. Zavřel jsem oči a čekal. Čekal jsem na hromy a blesky, které sešle na mou hlavu.

Nedočkal jsem se. Zůstal zticha.

Nejdřív jsem tomu nevěřil. Napadlo mě, že jsem musel dočasně přijít o sluch.

Pár vteřin jsem se nehýbal. Chtěl jsem se podívat, jak se tváří, ale netroufal jsem si zvednout hlavu. Měl jsem pocit, že by to zničilo křehké kouzlo okamžiku, že by na mě možná začal křičet, nebo ještě hůř. A tak jsem otevřel oči a zase se zadíval na jeho překrásná chodidla.

Natáhl jsem ruku a pohladil i to druhé, jen o maličko déle, a byl to úžasný pocit. Lepší. On pořád mlčel. Srdce mi bušilo až se mi zatočila hlava, ale v dobrém slova smyslu, jestli mi rozumíte.

Vrátil jsem se k prvnímu chodidlu a začal jsem po něm lehce kroužit prsty. Neprotestoval a tak jsem co nejpomaleji zajel rukou do rozepnuté nohavice a začal ho konečky prstů hladit přes kotník a po lýtku. Vnímal jsem pevné, tuhé svaly a lehké škrábání chlupů. Dělal jsem to celou věčnost, než jsem si dovolil sklonit hlavu a políbit mu nohu. Byl jsem si jistý, že teď už něco řekne, že mě zastaví, ale neudělal to.

Vzal jsem ho za patu, zvedl si jeho chodidlo pomalu ke rtům, políbil jeden prst po druhém. Začal jsem od malíčku. Když jsem se dostal k palci, nejdřív jsem ho párkrát olíznul, ale pak jsem si ho najednou strčil hluboko do úst a začal jsem cucat.

Tentokrát už něco řekl, bohužel žádné z těch slov jsem jakživ neslyšel.

Sál jsem víc a lehce jsem ho šimral na spodní straně chodidla. Vydal hluboký hrdelní zvuk, který jsem si vyložil jako spokojené zasténání. Podle zvuků soudě, mělo to na něj stejný efekt jako na mne, a i když se mi moc líbilo, co dělám, prostě jsem musel přemýšlet o kolik víc by mohl sténat, kdybych své rty zaměstnal na jiné části jeho těla.

Po nekonečné době jsem se přiměl naposled ho políbil a položit nohu zpátky na zem. Tentokrát jsem se odvážil zvednout oči. Hlavu měl maličko zakloněnou, opřenou o křeslo, oči zavřené. Na rtech mu hrál ten zvláštní úsměv, kterého jsem si všiml už předtím. Pomalu jsem přejel rukama po stehnech až k lemu jeho upjaté kazajky.

Ano. Oh bože. Byl vzrušený.

Zatímco jsem ho tam hladil, napadlo mě, jestli i ke spodnímu prádlu chová stejný odpor, jako k ponožkám. Představoval jsem si, že ta jemná, měkká, černá beránčí vlna je jediné, co mě od něj dělí.

Když už jsem to nemohl vydržet, konečně jsem natáhl ruku, abych našel knoflíky, které mi uvolní cestu dovnitř.

Jakmile jsem se dotknul prvního, mé zápěstí sevřela jeho ruka. Ne bolestivě, ale pevně. Zvedl jsem hlavu a podíval jsem se mu do očí.

'Vezmu si je,' řekl.

To bylo poprvé, co promluvil od okamžiku, kdy jsem se ho dotknul, a v první chvíli jsem vůbec nepochopil, co má na mysli.

'Pro - prosím?' vykoktal jsem.

'Boty, pane Longbottome. Koupím si ty boty.'

Mozek dál odmítal plně spolupracovat.

'Ale ani jste nezkusil -' začal jsem.

Jemně mne odstrčil, vstal a uhladil si šaty. Shlédl na mě.

'Boty si vždy kupuji tady, pane Longbottome. Vždycky velikost 9½ a vždycky dokonale sedí.'

Zabodával jsem pohled do země.

'Zabalím vám je, hned -' spustil jsem automaticky.

'To nebude nutné,' přerušil mě uhlazeně. 'Chci v nich rovnou odejít.'

Sehnul se a natáhl si je. Musím uznat, že mě dost zamrzelo, když jsem viděl jak jeho dokonalá chodidla mizí v lesklé, černé, měkké teletině. Když se narovnal, podíval se zas na mě a zvedl obočí.

Knoflíky. Samozřejmě.

Dřepnul jsem si a zapnul jeden po druhém. Dal jsem si na čas.

Když jsem skončil, vytáhl z kapsy hábitu malý černý měšec.

'Stojí 50 galeonů, správně?'

Beze slova jsem kývnul. Odkráčel k pokladně a položil na ni váček.

'Tady jsou,' řekl.

Pak přešel ke dveřím a s rukou na klice se otočil ke mně.

'Až potkám madam Malkinovou, rozhodně ocením vysokou kvalitu péče o zákazníka. Přeji hezký den, pane Longbottome.'

Na to otevřel dveře a odešel. Zabouchly se za ním a zvonek zařinčel. Já jsem stál jako špatně vyřezaný svatý a zíral za ním s pootevřenými ústy.

Teprve pak jsem si všiml, že v obchodě zapomněl své staré boty.

Váhám, jestli se mi tím vysmíval, nebo děkoval. Ale vím jistě, že to udělal schválně.

Ani moc nevadí, že mi nepadnou.

**KONEC**


End file.
